Pinchy Pinchy
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: It all started when Ike pinched Link's butt... Ike x Link Oneshot for HokageAkamaru


**Midnight-san again! **

**This here is a giftfic for two people:**

_**LiShadowLegolasGirl**_** on deviantArt because she drew Nocturne and is going to draw Requiem for me. And **_**HokageAkamaru**_** here on FF because she's just freakin' awesome. Plus, Ike x Link gets no love! We must have more Ike x Link. **

**(And it's a break from Link x Pit. Ha ha, go figure :P ) Hope you like it, guys!**

* * *

_**Pinchy Pinchy**_

_By: Midnight-san, Queen of Link x Pit_

Link and Pit stood in the second floor hallway of Smash Manor while they waited for Roy to hurry his ass up and come out of his room so they could make it to their training session on time.

Apparently, Roy had a last minute wardrobe malfunction and made a beeline straight for his room to change for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

Oh, and when I say "wardrobe malfunction," I mean that he had a teeny-tiny muffin crumb on his tunic.

Link didn't mind Roy's constant wardrobe faux pas, but it pissed Pit off to no end, and he sometimes wondered if the red-head did it just to see the white angel mad.

"Come on, Pit, you can't be mad at Roy for wanting to look nice and presentable…"

Pit scoffed at Link defending the flame swordsman, "Nice and presentable my ass. He's obsessed with his looks and always has to look absolutely perfect or he'll act like the sky is falling… Jeez… and I thought Marth was self-centered…"

"I heard that, you heavenly jerk!"

Hylian and angel glanced in the direction of the masculine voice and laid eyes upon Marth and Ike. Upon seeing the prince, Pit smirked and playfully flipped him off, and when Link laid eyes on the mercenary, a light pink blush stained his cheeks because he knew what was going to happen next.

Ike, who wore a cat-like smile on his face, gave Link a playfully stare as he said, "Pinchy Pinchy…" and firmly pinched Link's ass. The blond yelped and the blush on his face grew to a brilliant scarlet color as the mercenary continued on his way.

The prince and the angel didn't see any of what had happened because they were too busy engaged in one of their daily name-calling matches:

"Cloud bitch!"

"Tiara boy!"

"Bird brain!"

"Girly man!"

"Will you shut up out there?!" Roy yelled from inside his dorm, "You guys are ruining my beauty sleep!"

Link sighed with slight annoyance, "…So much for training…"

Pit glared at the door and retorted, "Oh no, you don't! You're not playing that damned beauty sleep crap again!" The archer kicked the door open and stomped into the room as the red-head male inside on his comfy bed bellowed an irritated, "Get out, Pit!!"

Crashing, yelling, and cursing was heard as an epic battle of Angel vs. Swordsman commenced. Marth shook his head in mock shame and laughed lightly before turning to the blond, "Hey, Link, you're face is red…"

Link cracked a nervous smile, "Oh yeah, uh, I was just… uhm… Eh heh, there's no manner in which I can lie my way out of this one, is there?"

The amused prince shook his head from side to side and smirked when the Hylian heaved a defeated sigh. "Come on, Link, tell me what happened."

"…It's Ike…" Link deadpanned.

Marth snickered, "Oh ho ho, this should be juicy…"

Link stuck his tongue out at his royal friend and replied, "He pinched my butt. There I said it…"

Marth blinked. Link blushed.

Marth blinked again. Link rolled his eyes.

Marth blinked a third time. Link lightly glared.

Marth blinked one more time. Link was just about to kick him, "Say something, dammit--!"

The blue-haired prince suddenly burst out laughing, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes as he held his aching sides. Link crossed his own arms, quickly getting irritated with the Altean, "I hate to burst your bubble, Marth, but I see nothing funny about that… I fail to see what was so ridiculously hilarious about Ike groping my ass…"

Marth was roaring in laughter now; he was rolling around on the floor and twitching like a two year old on crack. Link rolled his blue eyes one last time just as Pit suddenly came back out of the room and was dragging Roy on the floor by the collar, "Okay, NOW we can go train…"

Link nodded, but since Marth was still giggling like a buckwild hyena, the blond simply kicked him into Roy's dorm, closed and locked the door, and followed after Pit.

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Link and Pit had finished their session for the day and were sitting in the grass while they waited for Roy to complete his.

"Hey, Link, I meant to ask… why the Hades was Marth on the floor laughing his behind off in the hallway earlier?"

Despite Pit only being 16 years of age, he was the most mature of the Smashers, which was why Link felt more comfortable confiding in him, "Well, Marth had asked why I was blushing and I told him that Ike had groped my butt…"

Pit smirked, snickering a little, "And how long has this been going on?"

"…About… five months…" Link picked a blade of grass and played with it, "Everytime Ike sees me, he'll give me this really sexy look, say 'Pinchy Pinchy' and then pinch my ass! And he'll do it even if someone is standing right there watching…"

Pit had a good laugh, "Pinchy Pinchy?"

Link sighed, "I still have yet to know why he always does that…"

The white angel snickered again, patting the Hylian on his shoulder, "Oh Link, you're so naive… Isn't it obvious that Ike is doing this because he likes you?"

The blond blinked, a dumbfounded look big as day on his face, "…B-But…. I don't swing that way… and I'd hate to make him feel bad by telling him I'm not like that…"

"Hmm… so what are you going to do?"

Link breathed deeply as he gazed up at the clouds, "…I'm not exactly sure… I won't deny that I like the attention Ike is giving me, and obviously there's something about me that intrigues him…"

"…Your ass."

"Hopefully, something more than that…" the blond chuckled lightly, "…Although, I must admit, I am rather curious as to what it's like to be with a guy…"

The brunette was a bit surprised by this, "…Really? …So are you curious enough to where you would go out with Ike if asked you to?"

"…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…" the Hylian admitted, "…Who knows? I might like it…"

Pit giggled in agreement as a tired (and pissed-off) Roy limped over to them and huffed, "Okay… I did my stupid training… Ya happy now?"

"Yep…" answered both Smashers as they rose to their feet and brushed some loose grass off their clothes.

Roy glared death at Pit, "That's great… because thanks to YOU, I broke a nail!!" He held up his right ring finger, which sported the severed nail, to prove his point.

Pit blinked sarcastically, " Roy… seriously… who gives a damn?!"

The flame swordsman gifted him with another glare before looking past the angel's shoulder, "Oh hey, Ike!"

Another blush had made itself apparent on Link's face as the blunette swordsman made his way toward them. He greeted the angel and the red-head, gave Link a seductive look, "Pinchy Pinchy," and playfully squeezed his butt. Pit and Roy's jaws were on the floor and the red tint on Link's cheeks crawled up to his pointed ears as Ike calmly walked away.

The Hylian timidly glanced at his two friends, "You guys saw that, right?"

"Uh-huh…" the two confirmed with rapid nods, completely stupefied at what they'd witnessed.

"Okay, just making sure…" Link turned to Pit, "…so what should I do?"

"Honestly…" the white angel smiled at his blond friend, "…I think you should go for it… He seems to be trying to send the message that he wants you, Link…"

Link nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "Alright, wish me luck…" With that, Hylian ran off to catch the butt-pinching mercenary; he found the man a few minutes later in the east courtyard near Peach's rose garden, "Ike!"

Turning around, Ike smirked upon laying eyes on Link and immediately pinched his rump again, "Pinchy Pinchy, how's it going?"

Link blushed yet again, but had a smile on his face this time, '_So Pinchy Pinchy is a nickname… interesting…'_ "Great, everything's great… Uhm, do you think we could talk somewhere private? Say…. My room?"

Ike grinned, "Sure, that's fine…"

* * *

_Link's Dorm_

* * *

Once Link made sure that his door was locked, he slowly spun around to gazed at the blunette with a curious expression, "Ike… I wanted to ask… erm, if you liked me as more than just a friend?"

Ike smiled as he stepping forward, leaving only an inch of space between him and the Hylian, "…As a matter of fact, I do…"

Link's once steady breathing suddenly sped up when Ike placed a finger under his chin, tilting his blond head upwards so that they were seeing eye-to-eye; but Link's breathe completely stopped for a split second when Ike pinned his lips with his.

Once Link's mind fully registered that Ike was kissing him on the lips, he slowly relaxed into the liplock, finding it strangely exhilarating to be kissing a man. Link timidly placed his hands on the blunette's strong biceps as Ike deepened the kiss.

Their tongues met and swiped at each other as they fought for control of the liplock, but Ike eventually won out and Link allowed the taller male to explore his mouth before they pulled away for much needed air. A fresh pink blush tinted Link's cheeks as he stared back into deep cobalt eyes. Ike chuckled lightly, rather amused with the blond's bashful expression, and he traced his hands downwards, reaching behind and groping Link's ass.

Link squeaked, his cheeks now a bright crimson, "Okay… second question… why do you like my ass so much… and why do always pinch it when you see me?" The tone of his voice wasn't annoyed or mad, but curious and lighthearted.

The mercenary smirked again, "It's a cute ass… It's perfect and round… and it's just sitting there waiting to be pinched and touched. You have a 'Pinchy Pinchy' butt, which is why I coined that nickname for you… I hope you don't mind…"

Link giggled, "Nah… I kinda like it, it's unique…"

Ike smiled, giving Link's bum another soft squeeze before he continued further, "As for the public butt pinches, I did that as a sign of possession, to let others know that I wanted you and didn't want anyone else to have you, Pinchy Pinchy…"

Link went even more red in the face, "…I'm really flattered, Ike… and I don't want to disappoint you, but… I don't exactly roll this way…"

Ike had a look of embarrassment on his face, looking like a puppy that got kicked, "…Oh… I see…"

Link smiled, placing a hand on Ike's cheek, "But… I wouldn't mind making an exception for you… I'd love to see what it's like to be with a man…"

Ike smiled back and yanked the smaller male into a tight hug, and left a kiss on the blond's forehead, "I'll try to make your first yaoi relationship a good one, Pinchy Pinchy… I promise…"

Link giggled again and cuddled with the mercenary, squeaking once more when Ike gave his bum another playfully pinch.


End file.
